The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argywhimi’.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Argyranthemums with early and freely flowering habit.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a open-pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in 1999 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number B 6-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Argyranthemum frutescens as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Argywhimi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in August, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since August, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.